1. Field
This disclosure relates to a level shifting circuit, more particularly, to a method of driving a level shifting circuit to shorten or remove a prolonged portion of an output voltage thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A level shifting circuit converts an input signal having a prescribed voltage level to an output signal having a different voltage level. The level shifting circuit is disposed between two circuits that have different signal voltage levels. In one example of existing technology, when a gate-source voltage of a transistor exceeds a breakdown voltage of the gate oxide, the gate oxide of the transistor may become damaged and the transistor may not operate normally. This technology uses a block transistor to solve this problem. However, a delay may be generated by a parasitic capacitance of the block transistor, which may unnecessarily prolong the output voltage. Therefore, there is a need for a driving scheme which protects the gate oxide of a transistor and removes a delay of the output voltage in a level shifting circuit.